Chronotale
|date = January 11, 2016 |website = Tumblr |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Comic |status = Discontinued}} Chronotale is an AU where Frisk always resets, since breaking the Barrier is the end of their existence. Each time Frisk resets, Chara becomes able to manipulate everyone's memories, with an exception to Flowey and Sans. Using this power, Chara convinced Frisk that they are both siblings, erasing what Frisk knew her as. She also convinced Frisk that breaking the barrier is the end of their existence, making Frisk continuously reset towards "The End", or ending their friendship with Sans. Story |-|Prologue= : Tumblr Post 1 * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 |-|The Last Reset= :Tumblr Post :Youtube Post It starts off with Sans and Frisk meeting each other with Chara appearing in the background later on. Frisk tells Sans they had to do something and that they'll be back soon. Sans stares out waiting for Frisk however, he notices that Frisk is absent for a long time. He soon checks up on Frisk to be greeted with them being dead on the floor along with Chara being there. They soon reseted the timeline, loading a new game. They all end up where they first started. Due to what Chara did or currently doing, Sans attempts to harm Chara. Unfortunately before he did, Chara managed to catch Frisk's attention and Frisk got mad at Sans for it. It ends with Chara and the line, "Since when you were in control?" |-|I Remember...= : Tumblr Post 1 * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 |-|Babysitter= : Tumblr Post 1 : Tumblr Post 2 : Tumblr Post 3 : Tumblr Post 4 * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 |-|The Prince, Asriel= : Tumblr Post 1 * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 |-|Detour= : Tumblr Post 1 : Tumblr Post 2 : Tumblr Post 3 * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 |-|Echo= : Tumblr Post 1 : Tumblr Post 2 : Tumblr Post 3 : Tumblr Post 4 : Tumblr Post 5 : Tumblr Post 6 * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Comic